Spirit of Avalon
by pristine.passion
Summary: Avalon is in trouble, and Laurel must bind with Tamani in the sacred love ritual to save Avalon. But what about David? And what about Laurel's life in the human world? RATING "T" TO "M" IN CERTAIN PARTS.


"Hey, Laurel."

Glancing up from her biology notebook, Laurel saw David smiling a widely at her. She managed a weak smile back, wondering if he was faking. She couldn't blame him, however. The past few weeks had been hell for both of them.

"Hi, David," she said, mustering up as much brightness as she possibly could. The guilt in the back of her mind was coming back, a tsunami of Tamani-thoughts rushing through her mind. Why did she always feel guilty about one when she was with the other? However, today she had a good reason to. Her feelings for Tamani were bordering on an intense happy feeling - she would most definitely _not _call it love - and her feelings for David were starting to blossom now, too.

_Speaking of blossoms…_

That fateful morning months ago had been only the beginning of this once spiraling out of control trip. She'd gone from normal, pubescent teenage girl to magical _faerie_. She had been born in another world called Avalon, and was really years older than she was. She'd had friends and family and a complete _life_ before she had taken a mission and came to the human world.

But she couldn't remember any of it.

Tamani, the mysterious spring-faerie who had greeted her on a trip to her old land, had tried to remind her of these things, especially what the two of them had had. She felt a deep connection to him - partially because of the spell he had used when they first met - but mostly because Tamani was just so…_Tamani_. Mysterious and magical, yet completely average by faerie standards.

"Laurel…Laurel?" David said, bringing her out of her reverie. He had a slightly concerned look on his face, and the teacher had just called on her for an answer. She'd vaguely heard it, but had no idea what to say.

"Carbon dioxide?" she guessed, wincing slightly as she got the answer incorrect. She didn't pay attention after that to figure out the correct answer. She had David for that.

The rest of biology passed in a blur, her thoughts occupied with David and Tamani. It'd been nearly three weeks since she'd seen Tamani, and the dull ache in her heart from missing him was quickly becoming a persistent throbbing. She had to see him, and she had to find out more about her history.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she leaned over and kissed David's cheek before quickly hopping out of the car. She waved to him as she walked up to the door, fumbling with the lock and stepping in. Her parents were gone - her mom probably shopping, her dad at work - and she was free to be alone again. She was disappointed, though. That was just more time for her thoughts to roam freely. Dangerously.

She bit her lip as she tried to focus on her math homework. Her eyes trailed to the date on the packet, and for once she noticed it was Thursday. Her brows furrowed as she came up with a plan to see Tamani.

Tomorrow after school she could hop on the 3:00 bus to Orick with her bike, stay for a few hours and take the 6:00 bus back to Crescent City and be home at 7:00 in time for dinner. She smiled proudly, before realizing there was one problem.

Chelsea, the second friend she had made in Crescent Falls, was having a party. Everyone expected that she would go, even though she hadn't given a final answer. She knew David would understand, but everyone else would be angry for her ditching on them. And neither her nor David could say anything without revealing too much.

She scowled as she shoved her homework away. She was with them practically all week - she was sure they could excuse her this one time.

She shivered slightly as she reached to turn the thermostat up, her breath catching in her throat as she saw little white fluffs falling towards the ground. _Snow_?

Standing outside in just a tank top and jeans, she watched as little white blobs fell on her, darkening her pale hair and resting on her eyelashes. She giggled as it began to freeze on the ground, patches of snow quickly forming. Her heart sank, though. _No Tamani this week_, she thought sadly as she entered her house again.

With her spirits dampened, she walked into her bedroom and pulled her tank top up, checking for any signs that her blossom was soon to come. It was a futile gesture - she wouldn't blossom for another ten months in the fall again - but she still wanted to hope. Although her blossom was a pain and annoying to hide, she always felt more…whole…with it.

As she pulled her shirt down, her hopes of seeing Tamani dwindled and her heart began to thud.


End file.
